tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Ze Operator
Ze Operator is a cybernetic bioweapon TF2 Monster created by YouTube user Ze Operator. His primary theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIoyi01auZo Discombobulate] by Hans Zimmer. His secondary theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPZMae0IxMA The Volge] by Bear McCreary. Appearance Ze Operator wears a modified Business Casual, Behavior And Personality Ze Operator's behavior mimics exactly based on the mask he wears; a jokingly sarcastic individual who constantly goes through more than his fair share of bad jokes and always seemingly looking to the situation "half-glass full", almost to the occasional extreme, at least outside of battle. However, like his mask, Operator is anything but levity. He's been know to get serious when the situation calls for it, and can change from making an idle joke about something, only to let it build up to a much more serious statement. Operator has demonstrated to be lethal in combat, never wearing kid gloves against anyone, be they weaker or stronger than himself. However, he never charges into a fight without a plan, always preferring to wear out his opponents before going in to deal the final blow. He also never seems to mock opponents unless it is strategically essential, always preferring to concentrate on the task at hand. When in Berserk Mode, however, his personality does a complete Face–Heel Turn, like an enraged individual. Even his voice is a bit more mechanical, bordering on angry growls and shrieks. Powers and Abilities Physically, Ze Operator is only moderately more durable than a regular spy. But one should not be fooled by his defense; he can dish out a more damage than one could expect. Aside from that, he is decently agile, disorienting opponents with acrobatic skill. Part of his strength and his speed comes from his Drive Core, a device which forces his body to continually function at will, essentially forcing him to stay alive, and improves some of his physical prowess. Ze Operator's Drive Core also powers his prosthetic right arm and his left eye, both of which have combat capabilities. His right arm in particular acts as both a tool for defense and offense, and the only part on Ze Operator's body where bullets and conventional tools have little to no effect, and gives opportunity for him to smack opponents around. When Operator isn't keen on fighting close quarters, he can rely on some knowledge of weaponry. But his go-to weapon of choice is the Godsbane Weapon. It is an experimental tool given to Operator to compensate for his lack of a metal body. The weapon itself is able to reform into other weapons, be they melee or ranged. However, it is unable to form into more complex or superior weaponry. It also is unable to form into weapons heavier than its base mass, so Operator is unable to use any heavy explosive or miniguns. 20170831013514_1.jpg|Ze Operator's regular form. 20170831015225_1.jpg|One of the many reformations of the Godsbane Weapon. (1/2) 20170831020952_1.jpg|One of the many reformations of the Godsbane Weapon. (2/2) 20170831024209_1.jpg|Ze Operator's Berserk Mode. When Ze Operator needs to shift gears, he can rely on three abilities granted by his Drive Core. His first, which utilizes his left eye, is Time Perception. This ability allows him to playback moments much more slowly or quickly, useful for picking out exceedingly quick opponents, or subtle movements from enemies. His second ability, Silhouette Cloak, allows Operator to partially cloak within his surroundings. His third and final ability, Time Crash, stops time in a short radius of about five feet, emanating from Ze Operator. Any attack or wound dealt to victims is only registered after time resumes. However, this ability in particular takes a slight chunk of energy to use, and Operator tends to use it sparingly, or whenever he gets serious. Finally, Operator has a failsafe ability for when he is endangered or ready to be serious, that being Berserk Mode, which can activate automatically if near death. This ability overclocks his Drive Core, increasing Operator's speed and attack by tenfold, but completely zeros his defense. His mental state also becomes completely nonexistent, as the ability merges his mind with the data of the core that powers him as they both try to assume full control. The result of this leaves him with the mindset of a raging animal, unable to differentiate friend from foe. As another deficit of this, he loses the ability to utilize the Godsbane Weapon properly. Fortunately, Ze Operator can only manipulate a form this dangerous for about a few minutes. It also will take up all of his energy, and can render him unconscious. Operator can also be forced out of this form if dealt a fatal blow. Faults and Weaknesses *Operator is only 30% machine, but he gains all the strengths and weaknesses of one. This includes being vulnerable to electricity or EMP-based attacks. **Ripping out or even damaging his Drive Core can also outright kill him. *Though Operator excels at defeating low-to-moderate tier freaks, he struggles against stronger opponents. *Operator's Time Crash takes some time to activate. But those who are able to predict when he activates can get the drop on him easily. It's also worth noting that it has a very limited radius, only about a few meters, and only lasts for a couple of seconds. **If Operator had activated the ability prematurely, it would leave him vulnerable for any attacks for some time. **Time Crash in particular can also be "overwritten" by those who can counter it with a similar time stopping effect. *Though Berserk Mode grants improved abilities, it isn't a wonder weapon, and is extremely taxing on Operator. It may even force him to lose consciousness. **It's also worthy to note that in this form, Operator loses all sense of self, and cannot differentiate friend from foe. Freaks could take this opportunity to truly capture or contain him. **Smart freaks can also force Operator to enter Berserk Mode prematurely, as the function will immediately activate when he is in grave danger or incredibly distressed. Trivia * Ze Operator's name is an impromptu amalgamation of a TF2 Medic's quote "Ze Ubermage", and one of Slenderman's many nicknames, "The Operator". By dropping one part of the name, and combining the other, Ze Operator was created. Freak Fights Notable Videos Witch Vs. Assassin - Bioweapon Chronicles EP. 1 Category:BLK Team Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Spies Category:Reality-warpers Category:Intellectuals Category:Berserkers Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Blade Users Category:Glass Cannons